In FY19, Gene Transfer Core successfully provided following services: Pronuclear injection service: 12 transgenic constructs were injected to generate 60 transgenic lines. CRISPR-based gene editing knockout service:The average efficiency for generating KO and KI mice for CRISPR-based constructs was 18% and 17%, respectively. A total of 32 transgenic mouse lines were generated by this service. Cryopreservation and IVF services: Sperm from 28 mouse models were cryopreserved for 7 investigators. Sperm from all mouse models were stored in two separate buildings. 42 sperm straws were thawed for 149 IVF sessions. 9 mouse models were successfully re-established per investigators request by the sperm cryopreservation service. Genotyping service: 582 tail biopsies were purified and used for genotyping by PCR analysis for 6 investigators.